User blog:Carrocks123/Nobody's Home- A fanfic BASED on real life events.
Hey, guys. I was listening to one of my favorite songs, and I decided to write a fanfic based on it. This IS based on very real events, so this is made to be a serious fanfiction. I have attached the song, if you want to listen to it. Enjoy! '' '~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~''' Carrocks123: '''MOM '''Carrocks123: '''MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM '''BatRadeTandre: '''Oh my god.. what?! '''Carrocks123: '''She's screaming.. and hitting me, all because I didn't finish my dinner. '''Carrocks123: '''That's it. I'm running away. I've had it. Bye. Wish me luck! *~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ '''Ari's POV: I have no idea.. why her mom felt like that. But, she felt it everyday. So much it drove Car to the point of running away. It's years later now, and Car's family has forgotten. Car can't go home now. And she has nowhere to go. Nobody's home to welcome her. And, all those times on chat, I felt helpless. I wish I could help her. But, we were just virtual screenames. We were states away, I was helpless. So, all I could do was sadly sit back and watch, even though I felt like I had to do something. I remember everyday she would scream, and allI could say was, "What's wrong?" Eventually there were just too many problems, and that just sent her to the boiling point. None of us have talked to her since that day. I wish I could've convinced her otherwise. Car's POV: Where do I belong? According to my last few years, on the streets hungry and homeless! I just want to go home.. but nobody in my family remembers me.. or cares. I lied down on the street, ready for another cold, hard night. I'm broken inside. Thank you, mom! not. There's nowhere else to go... goodnight. Soup's POV: She's gone... I miss her. I just have to find her. I haven't talked to her for 10 years, nobody has. I'm 22, of age to move out of Ireland. That's it. I'm calling the old bunch. We're going to rescue her. Nobody's POV: The gang was back. 'All except Car. ''Ari, Colin, Alisha, Kate, Bacon, Soup, Katie, Dil, Tolu, Uni, and Hannah. They were out to get Car. They split up into groups. Ari, Colin and Alisha took the Northeast. Kate, Bacon and Soup took the Midwest. Katie, Dil and Tolu took the South, and Uni and Hannah took the West. They kept in touch with their cell phones. The whole gang has aged. Ari was 27, Colin, Alisha, Katie and Tolu were 24, Kate and Uni were 21, Hannah and Soup were 22, and Bacon and Car were 20. '''Car's POV: New York-- I was walking, minding my own buisness yet crying. I bumped into some familar looking people. There was a guy with a buzz cut, who looked kinda nerdy, a trendy type black girl with a hoodie, a guy with an Irish accent, a Cuban with frizzy hair, A girl who looked a LOT like Jennifer Lawrence, and a British girl, to name a few. This could be my chance to finally meet someone! But, I don't think this is my first meeting with these people. All of a sudden, my memory came rushing back. "Ari? Colin? Alisha? Kate? Bacon? Soup? Katie? Dil? Tolu? Uni? Hannah?" I asked. "Yes, Car?" They replied. "YES!" I screamed. We all hugged. The 11 of them have earned some decent money over the years, so we decided to buy a huge condo, and we were all roomates. We never thought, 10 years ago in the chatroom, we'd all be roomates, but everything happens for a reason, doesn't it? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Carrocks123: 'Nevermind, I would never leave. I have friends like you, who always care for me, even if my mom ''does hate me. '''Everyone: Aww, thanks Car :) The end. ( And yes, the ending implies that it was really just Car's thoughts.) Category:Blog posts